Elevator Love
by Seraphcruxislover
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack get stuck in an elevator in which Sephy makes a life-changing realization, and Zack trys to play Truth-or-Dare Warnings: fluff, shonen-ai, language, and not overly graphic make-out scene


(This is a Sephiroth/Zack one-shot I wrote on a whim

**(This is a Sephiroth/Zack one-shot I wrote on a whim. Basically, Zack and Sephy get stuck in an elevator that breaks down, and the two must survive the other. This is from Sephy's POV. Warning: language and stuff. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please enjoy and review!!)**

**Sephiroth/Zack One-Shot**

"This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? How exactly is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't gotten onto this elevator with your big head and upset the capacity load of 3,000 pounds, the damn thing never would have jammed."

"My big head? _My big head_?"

Igroaned for the millionth time that day, and banged my head against the elevator wall.

I had had the incredible fucked up luck of getting stuck in a broken elevator with the dumbest lieutenant Zachary Fair. I swear that when I get out of this hellhole, I would personally torture Axel the repairman for not thoroughly doing his job.

"Sephy, what time is it?" Zack asked quietly.

I sighed at the pet name and looked at my watch. Fuck, two hours had already gone by.

"It is _General_ Sephiroth to you, Lieutenant, and it is eight o'clock."

"Aww man, I'm going to miss How to Verbally Annoy Your General Into Madness again," Zack whined.

I rolled my eyes and wished the time would go by quicker.

"Hey Sephy, do you want to play a game?" Zack asked with a sneaky grin.

"No," I said flatly.

"Oh come on, Sephy! It will be fun!"

"I highly doubt that," I responded.

Suddenly Zack jumped up and landed on my lap. Zack leaned in so that his face was inches from mine, and his violet eyes widened into puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeaasssssssseeeeee, Sephy! It will be lots of fun, and I promise you that I won't be annoying!"

I gave him a skeptical look, to which he ignored. I sighed. It was those eyes – those incredibly childish eyes.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game. What do I do?" I asked.

"The game is Truth-or-Dare. What you have to do, is if I dare you to do something, you have to do it, and if I ask you a question, you have to answer it truthfully! Okay?"

I nodded, and Zack grinned.

"Okay, do you want truth or dare?"

"Truth," I muttered. I always picked truth.

"Okay, let's see…" Zack pondered for a few minutes without removing himself from my lap.

"Zack, can you please get off of me?" I asked him.

"Oh come on, Sephy. You know you like it," Zack taunted, as he leaned in with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop my face from blushing.

"Oh, the great General Sephiroth is blushing! To _me_! Oh, this is an award winning day!" Zack chirped happily.

"Shut up, Fair," I gritted through my teeth.

Suddenly Zack leaned in closer so that his chest was pressed against mine, and his face was inches from mine.

"Do I make you nervous, General?" he asked me seductively.

I probably could have pushed him off of me, for I was a great deal stronger, but I found that for some reason, I didn't want to. Instead I stared into his face and met his eyes. I could feel my heart quickening in pace. Odd, my heart never seemed to beat at this pace before.

"Zack, _get the _**fuck**_ off me_," I spat.

Zack giggled as he slid off me. "Too bad, Sephy. I was kind of turned on at the time."

I crossed my arms and looked away. Zack laughed and I reminded him, "Your question?"

At once his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Okay, so, um, Sephy, do you like me?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

I looked at his face and found that his eyes were all serious, not childish like they always were. The man's face was a mix of curious, pleading, and fear.

"I said do you like me?" Zack asked again.

I gazed into his face and my heart seemed to stop. He almost looked…vulnerable. Never in my life had I eve seen Zachary Fair look weak or open to attack. Every cadet learned to shield their hearts, thoughts, and emotions from others, even their own teammates. Zack must really have meant business when he asked me such a question.

"Zachary…I find you an annoying and hyper brat," I said briefly.

At once his face fell, and my heart clawed at the look of extreme sadness and hurt on his face. Funny, I haven't felt emotion in so long. Why is it happening now? I have killed thousands of men better looking than this one before me, so why do I feel compassion for this one now? What was different between all of those other soldiers and this Zack Fair?

"I'm sorry," Zack muttered suddenly.

I looked back at his face, but he was turned away from me.

"I'm sorry that you think of me as an annoying, hyper brat. I'm sorry if I ever upset you, or made you angry, or just bothered you. I'm really sorry, Sephiroth."

I flinched. This was the first time he had called me by my full real name. He must really be upset.

"Listen, Zack…" I began awkwardly.

Suddenly Zack stood up and spun around to face me. I was truck by the anger in his face, and the tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, General! I'm sick of you being so arrogant and cold toward me! I throw myself over and over at you, but you dare not even look at me twice. You throw me away like garbage, but I would be willing to die for you! Not because you are my boss, but because I thought, I thought in my silly mind that you might love me! I sure as hell loved you! Why can't you see that? Why can't you realize how much I care about you? All these years, through the effortless pining and staring, the calling and the flirting, I really care about you, Seph! Do you turn me away because you don't love me? Is that it? You never knew how to dump me without hurting my feelings? Just shut up, Seph. I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of keeping things from you. Just forget it. Forget it all."

I wondered if the last line of Zack's speech was directed at him or me as the truth of his words sunk in. Zack loved me. He really loved and cared about me. And I was too stupid to realize just how much he was willing to sacrifice for me. I had turned him away, over and over, never once thinking about him in a romantic sense. But was that changing? Was I falling in love with the man who had served under me all these years?

I watched as Zack sank to the floor of the elevator, and began sobbing into his knees. The sound crushed me, and I slowly slid over to him.

"Zack…" I started, but was unable to find words.

"Leave me alone," Zack choked out.

Slowly I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. Then I reached out, and wrapped both my arms around him, pulling him to my chest. I could feel his shivers at my cold touch, and I rested my chin against his shoulder.

"Zack, I'm so sorry. I never realized…I was an asshole. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded into his ear.

"W-why sh-should I? You don't l-love m-me," Zack stuttered through shaking breaths.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and whispered soothingly to him, "That's just it, Zack. I think I might be falling for you."

"You t-think you m-might be f-falling for m-me? W-what kind of excuse is t-that?"

I sighed, and my breath tickled his neck.

"Oh Zack," I sighed as I kissed his neck.

His body suddenly froze as I kissed his neck and ear, biting lightly on the skin. Zack moaned quietly, and the sound sent shivers down my spine. I roughly turned Zack around in my arms and stared into his eyes.

"Please forgive me, Zack. I am so sorry that I caused you any pain. I just never realized how much I cared about you until now. Can you forgive me?"

Zack's eyes bored into mine and I kissed away a few of his tears.

"Please Zack?" I whispered.

Suddenly Zack flung his arms around my neck and kissed me on the mouth. I was stunned for a second before I began kissing back. Zack licked my lips, and I opened my mouth accessing him entry. Fireworks seemed to explode within me as I felt his tongue against my own. I moaned into Zack's mouth, and slid my hands up and down his chest. Slowly I began unbuttoning his shirt, and Zack removed his hands from my neck to help get off his shirt. My fingers danced along his chest, and I marveled at the smoothness of his skin. Gently I laid him down upon the elevator floor so that I could lean over him, and he pulled out the elastic that held my hair up. Instantly my long, silver hair cascaded around us, and I felt him moan as he slid his hands under my shirt to feel my skin. The trail of his hands left fire in their places, and I quickly tore off my shirt.

I pressed my chest against his, and he broke away from me only to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, Zack," I whispered before I returned to kissing him.

When the elevator doors finally opened, and a tall redhead and a short blonde stood outside, they found Zack and I roughly making out. Neither one of us looked up, and in response, Axel shut the doors.

Axel turned to Roxas and said, "Nobody must ever learn of what we saw here this evening. Understand?"

Roxas nodded silently, and the two walked away to leave Zack and I to go all the way in privacy.

**(Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed, and I will give you a Zack and Sephy plushie if you review!!) **


End file.
